BOMU
by yaoifangurl808
Summary: AU. this is a world where the walkers are shinigami's kanda's are vampires karmas are devils bookmans are werewolves and noahs are youhkai. YULLENLUCKY.i will update every friday. my first fanfic series. allen is a half shinigami and half human beast tamer. allen and his big brother get kidnapped. will kanda and neah make it in time? noahs are good in this fanfic... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**My first series fanfic**

**So please review tell me what to do or change because I will highly appreciate that**

**Disclaimer: if I own –man then I wouldn't be writing fanfics**

**Warning: this is major boyxboy fan fic**

**Pairings:**

**YULLEN**

**LUCKY**

**OCXOC (a lot of these actually)**

**And many more!**

**Poppy: she is psycho and a major yaoi fan**

**Kibbles: no kidding**

**Ellen (me): yay! Yaoi bitches!**

_**Prologue**_

A snow white cat slowly opened his crimson colored eyes with black slits. The said feline yawned and smiled warmly at the invisible audience. It then jump down to the floor from the students desk and walked out of the empty classroom. The feline stretched his leather white bat wings and folded it back.

_~Hello and welcome to the BOM University, or what most people call it BOMU. I have three names. all three depend on who is calling for me. The founders of this school call me Esperança. The headmaster and staff call me Toivoa. And the students call me shadow~_

The cat started to walk down the hall towards the headmaster's office.

_~people around the school aren't what most people call normal… no seriously! That is if they were human… all of the people here at BOMU are monsters. But there are five main monsters; they are the founders of the school: Fernando Walker: Shinigami, Rokusei Kanda: Vampire, Twi Karma: Devil, Ula Bookman: Werewolf, and Adam Noah: Youkai. These founders-~_

"HELL TO THE F* $ING NO!" a deep low voice rumbled through the University.

_~Well… if it isn't the famous Kyo Kanda. Must have been another argument with the other infamous Jeremy Walker. What's going on this time…? Ugh! ~ _

Shadow walked into the headmaster's office and leaped onto the desk watching the two current leaders of the Walker and Kanda family argue. Shadow looked at the headmaster for a signal but the head lifted a hand to motion for him to wait.

After a few more minutes of listening to their bickering the headmaster gave the cat a nod and the said cat jumped of the desk performing an award winning drop kick on Jeremy's head and a kick to Kyo's face which had both of them face planting the carpet.

"Thank you Toivoa," the headmaster said while closing his eyes.

_~Anytime head! ~_

The rulers stood back up and sat –far away from each other as possible- on the only couch in the headmaster's office. Both mumbling curses in their native language.

"Now, care to explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" The head screeched.

"Well… I was sleeping when a vision of the future came to me," Jeremy started

_~now I know what you're thinking 'how the hell can he see the future?!' To simply put it all of the five clans have special powers. Walkers have the ability to see the present, past and future. Kanda's have the ability to do telekinesis. Karma's have the ability to manipulate anybody. Noah's can burn anything with their mind. And Bookman's can control wolves~_

"continue, Jeremy," old panda headmaster said

"In the future… one of my daughters will have a child with a human beast tamer. The Kanda's will also have a child about three years older than my grandson. They fall in love and produce a child. The thing about this is that both of them are boys…"

With that being said Kyo fainted and soon woke up holding the collar of the shinigami.

"Your family better stay away from us Kanda,"

" Don't you worry… I will do whatever is in my power to make sure we will never be that close to you blood suckers,"

_~not if I have anything to do with it~ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi so i realized that the beginning of my story is similar to someone else's story and I do apologize for that **

**I will make sure that my story is going to be different**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**Poppy: you better make it different! **

**Kibbles: yah! Or you will be disappointing everyone!**

**Ellen: im so sorry! ****,**

**Disclaimer: gosh I really hate these things… I do not own… prologue of the story though is very similar to lunarius-chibi's though… im so sorry! **


	3. PLEASE READ VERT IMPORTANT

**!PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!**

**HI SINCE MY STORY PROLOGUE IS SIMILAR TO LUNARIUS-CHIBI'S STORY MY BODY PART OF THE STORY IS VERY DIFFERENT ACTUALLY. **

**BECAUSE THE NOAH'S IN MY STORY ARE GOOD GUYS AND THE WHOLE STORY ACTUALLY IS BASED ON TWO BROTHERS (ALLEN AND OC) THAT FIND LOVE IN SCHOOL. **

**SO THIS STORY IS ACTUALLY ALLEN AND HIS BROTHER GETTING KIDNAPPED BY AKUMAS BECAUSE THE AKUMA LEADER (HORDRED (OC))ORDER THE AKUMAS TO KIDNAP THEM**

**THEN KANDA AND NEAH AND THEIR FRIENDS WENT TO RESCUE THEM BUT ON THE WAY THERE THEY GET CAUGHT UP WITH PROBLEMS.**

**THE CAT IS STILL THERE AND THE FOUNDERS AND EVERYBODY ELSE THAT I MENTIONED. **

**SO YEAH... THATS THE SUMMARY OF MY STORY/FANFIC HOPE YOU GUYS ARE OK WITH IT.**

**AGAIN I AM SO SORRY! ~**


	4. Chapter 1 re-write

**Hi so i realized that the beginning of my story is similar to someone else's story and I do apologize for that **

**I will make sure that my story is going to be different**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**Poppy: you better make it different! **

**Kibbles: yah! Or you will be disappointing everyone!**

**Ellen: im so sorry! ****:(,**

**Disclaimer: gosh I really hate these things… I do not own… prologue of the story though is very similar to lunarius-chibi's though… im so sorry! **

* * *

**chapter 1  
**

_***at BOMU***_

a group of 5 students were sitting in the cafeteria chatting away. one of them has red hair and green eyes. the girl had green hair and violet colored eyes. the tallest among them had black spiky hair with snow white was a boy with a scowl on his face that look like he didn't want to be there. he had long bluish black hair that was tied in a high pony tail. the last boy has long brown hair and bright blue eyes. the red head spoke looking at the brunette.

"so Aaron i heard from panda-jiji that another walker is coming to the school" everybody but the brunette looked at him confusedly

"yeah, Lavi's right! i am so exited! i cant wait for you guys to meet him!" Aaron replied

"really? then who is it?" the only girl there asked

"its a secret~"

"che." the boy said glaring at the brunette. his glare softened when a white cat appeared on the table.

_~now now Kanda. dont be so rude. anyways... Aaron it seems that he's here.~_

"really! oh yay! come on you guys lets go!" Aaron said excitedly

**_*to the new student*_**

"Come on timcanpy! im so excited i get to finally meet my big brother!"

_=i know goshujin-sama! i cant wait either! i mean ever since master Makena died he left to the university= _

the new student was riding a big golden tiger almost the same size as the new student himself.

"yeah... i wish i met mom... and dad... but at least i get to meet my big brother!"

=_thats the spirit goshujin-sama! look there they are!=_

timcanpy said excitedly as they saw the group of five.

_***Reader pov***_

the group of five was shocked to see a boy riding a big tiger with a hood covering the boy's head and a shadow covering his face. the boy waved at the group of five and took off his hood revealing a head of shocking white hair and a red pentangle scar on the left side of his face.

"Hi!" the boy said stopping right in front of the five students

"A-Al-len?" Aaron stuttered

"yup! Thats my name! nice to meet ya!" Allen said sticking his hand out for a handshake

"A-Allen we already met... well... i met you"Aaron said to the shorter male

Allen looked at hi quizzically until it finally hit him.

"wait... a-are you by any chance... A-Aaron Walker?"

the brunette did not waist any time after realizing that it really was his younger brother that he hasn't seen in 15 years and hugged him.

"oh my god! it is you!"

Allen hugged his big brother back with a smile on his face and tears welling up in his eyes. Allen pulled back still smiling and said

"I finally get to meet you!" Allen's tears of joy fell

"I know and im sorry for leaving you... i know i should have never left you im so sorry" Aaron said looking at the ground feeling guilty

Allen smacked his brother upside the head.

"Dont you DARE feel guilty! and DON'T give me that look! i forgave you the moment i found out that i wasn't alone after all" Allen said smiling at him

Aaron looked at him and warmly smiled back at him. when a hand smacked his back making him stumble.

"HEY! dont forget about us!" Lavi said feeling left out.

"Oh! right, sorry you guys! anyways this is L-"

"Lavi Bookman! at your service! im a werewolf" Lavi said cutting him off\

then lenelee walked up to Allen. "hello Allen! my name is lenelee lee! and i am a witch"

"arystar Krory, you can call me Krory, Allen-san i am a vampire" Allen shook their hands and looked at the last boy with a white cat on his shoulders.

"che. Kanda"

Allen stuck his hand out for the other to shake it but Kanda just stared at him and said

"i dont touch cursed people, Moyashi"

Thats when allen snapped. timcanpy started to growl baring his sharp teeth at Kanda. everyone froze. they could see the white and deadly aura surrounding timcanpy and allen.

"I. am. not. a BEANSPROUT!" Allen yelled at Kanda lifting his hand and snapping his fingers. 2 more beast the same size as timcanpy appeared out of thin air.

"Go get'm boy's" allen said pointing to kanda

"I'd run if I were you" allen said smirking evily


End file.
